


Deteniendo a un delincuente

by LocaPorDragonBallZ



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocaPorDragonBallZ/pseuds/LocaPorDragonBallZ
Summary: ¿Como reaccionarias si un criminal con arma en mano tratara de quitarte lo que tienes? ¿Correrias, tratarias de detenerlo tu mismo? Pues bien, aqui te mostramos un metodo distinto
Relationships: Loki & Thor
Kudos: 1





	Deteniendo a un delincuente

**Deteniendo a un delincuente**

Mi vida jamás fue sencilla, mi padre nos abandono a mi mama y a mí después de que yo naciera, y yo le debo mucho a ella. Tuvo que renunciar a todos sus sueños para darme lo necesario, pero al acabar la secundaria, me vi en la necesidad de conseguir un trabajo de tiempo completo, para así ahorrar y pagarme la Universidad. Aunque ya estuviera a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad, mi rostro me hacía ver bastante joven, y eso me dificultaba el que algún negocio me contratara. Para mi suerte, una tienda de autoservicio me dio la oportunidad de trabajar con ellos, no era lo que esperaban pero al menos pagaban bien

El único problema con mi nuevo trabajo era que muy a menudo sufrían asaltos, era una suerte que en ninguno de mis turnos me hubiese tocado algo así. Pero bien lo dicen “Nunca tientes a tu suerte”. Era una noche como cualquiera, una de las tantas en las que casi no había gente, eso me daba la oportunidad de poder estudiar para el examen de admisión. Todo sería normal, de no ser porque un tipo entro azotando la puerta y con arma en mano. Si dejáramos eso de lado, debo admitir que el tipo no estaba nada mal, de hecho era bastante apuesto

Obviamente al verlo con arma en mano, la única clienta que estaba ahí salió corriendo de la tienda. Rápidamente el tipo se acerco a mi apuntándome con el arma, no sabía qué hacer, tenía que entretenerlo el tiempo suficiente en lo que la policía llegara. Lo sujete de la nuca, obviamente se puso tenso, lo acerque hasta mi rostro, besándolo. Era lógico que se sorprendiera, pero vi como sus manos se relajaban, soltó el arma para acariciar mi mejilla. Lo único que nos separo fue el sonido de las sirenas y las luces de las patrullas, tomo su arma y salió corriendo de la tienda

Los oficiales entraron, mientras revisaban las cámaras de seguridad, no pude evitar tocar mis labios con mis dedos; tratando de sentir aquel beso, era imposible negar que me había gustado, incluso anhelaba volver a verlo -¿Entonces no lo reconoce?-

-Ya le dije que no, en mi vida lo había visto. Es más, esta es la primera vez que me sucede algo así, desconozco si ese muchacho ya había venido antes-

-¿Y porque no activo la alarma?-

-¿La vida de un civil por la libertad de un criminal que obviamente liberaran en poco tiempo? No me parecía un trato justo, oficial, ya quisiera verlo en mi lugar sin una de sus pistolitas. Mi gerente ya llego, así que hablen con él, mi turno ya terminó-. Salí de la tienda, mi teléfono sonó avisándome que me había llegado un mensaje, era de mi madre

_“Loki, mi jefe me pidió que doblara turno, no llegare hasta mañana al mediodía. Por suerte, mañana me dio el día libre, te deje la cena preparada en la cocina, métela 5 minutos al microondas. Te quiero”_

Camine por varias calles, ya era un poco tarde, así que estaban solas. Al entrar por uno de los callejones, alguien me jalo del brazo, chocando mi espalda contra la pared. Cuando alce la mirada, vi una mirada azulina bastante familiar para mí –E-Eres tu…-

-Admito que tu método fue muy original, otros han intentado arrebatarme el arma, unos cuantos valientes me golpearon con un palo, pero tu modo… Me gusto bastante, y me siento celoso de pensar que ya lo hayas usado con otros-

-Calma tus celos, rubia, tuviste el honor de ser el primero en asaltarme… Y-Y el primero en…-. No pude evitar jugar con mis dedos, seguramente mi rostro ahora parecía un tomate

-¿El primero en besarme? Entonces…-. Sentí como acercaba su rostro hasta mi cuello, soplando un poco contra mi cuello, definitivamente estaba como un semáforo de alto -¿Podría ser el primero en tocar tu cuerpo?- pregunto mientras pasaba su brazo por mi cintura. Bastante apenado, subí mis manos hasta su cuello, jugando con sus cabellos

-M-Mi casa está sola-. Nuevamente me beso, esta vez, me aferre a su cuello dándole acceso a mi boca. Mis piernas temblaron con un ligero roce de su lengua contra la mía, mas aun cuando su mano descendió por mi espalda, apretando con lujuria mi trasero –N-No tan rápido, rubia… No te dejare hacérmelo en un callejón-

Tome su mano y corrí hacia mi casa, solo quedaban unas pocas cuadras para llegar. No era muy grande, pero sí bastante acogedora, eso pude verlo en sus ojos. Aprovechando que miraba todos los detalles de mi casa, camine frente suyo mientras me quitaba la camisa, dejando mi cuerpo descubierto de la cintura para arriba. Admito que nunca fui alguien musculoso, pero incluso era envidiado por las mujeres de mi barrio, pues tenía una cintura más pequeña que ellas

Por lo tanto, no me extraño que apenas esta cayera al suelo, aquel rubio me sujetara por la cintura mientras besaba mi nuca. Gire hacia él, desabotonando lentamente su camisa. Al quitársela… Dios, tenía un cuerpo de Adonis, su piel bronceada y esos músculos podían infartar a cualquiera. Lástima que ahora yo sea quien lo disfrute. Pase mis manos por todo su pecho, quería grabar con las yemas de mis dedos la contextura de su piel

Jadee con sorpresa cuando sus fuertes brazos me tomaron por los muslos, haciendo que me sujetara de su cuello y rodeara su cintura con mis piernas –A-Arriba-. Mientras subía las escaleras, comencé a besar su cuello y oreja, si esto no se volvía a repetir, al menos quería dejarle una marca. Entro a mi habitación, arrojándome contra el colchón; Dios, se que apenas lo conozco, pero me encanta esa faceta ruda. No pude evitar morder mi labio mientras lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo, vistiendo esos pantalones negros y con su cabello suelto se veía jodidamente sexy; y a juzgar por su mirada, el opinaba lo mismo de mi. Sin tiempo que perder, saco de un tirón mis pantalones, arrojándolos al otro lado de la habitación

Quedando solamente en un pequeño bóxer negro, abrí ligeramente mis piernas, invitándolo a mi cama. Se recostó encima mío, comenzó besando mi rodilla, para subir lentamente por mi muslo, mí estomago. Cuando llego a mi pecho, sus labios se apoderaron de uno de mis pezones; todo mi cuerpo fue recorrido por una corriente, lo lamia como si fuera un dulce. A los pocos minutos le prestó la misma atención al otro, no deje de jadear un solo segundo, tratando de tomar la mayor cantidad de aire posible. Su lengua subió por mi cuello, quedando a pocos segundos de mis labios; lo mire, tenía una sonrisa de lado, justo cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle el que se detuviera, volvió a besarme

No pude dejar mis manos donde estaban, me aferre a su espalda. Si mi madre me viera, seguramente me habría abofeteado hasta dejarme sin mejillas, me estaba comportando como una puta, pero eso no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo único que quería era sentir lo que fuera que sobresaliera de los pantalones del rubio dentro mío, y eso se lo deje en claro cuando una de mis manos bajo para desabotonarlo. Las aparto, amarrándome a la cabecera de la cama, el mismo se encargo de quitárselos pero a cambio a mi me dejo sin nada puesto, como Dios me había traído al mundo. Fue en ese momento cuando la vergüenza volvió a mí, aunque fuera cerrando las piernas, trate de taparme, pero sus manos impidieron que lo hiciera. Bajo su rostro hasta mi cintura, justo frente de mi miembro, vi como relamía sus labios, ¿Acaso pensaba…?

Oh, sí, ese rubio jodidamente sexy poseedor de mi primer beso ahora se estaba convirtiendo en el primero en verme desnudo y hacerme una jodida felación. Trate de dejar mis manos donde estaban, pero casi al instante, sujete sus cabellos mientras movía mis caderas. Cuando me corrí en su boca quería que me tragara la tierra, más cuando me jalo de los tobillos acercándome hasta sus muslos. Estaba jodidamente duro, solo pude rodear su cadera con mis piernas, empujando su espalda con mis pies; eso hizo que su miembro entrara un poco. Realmente era enorme, el simple hecho de que solo entrara la punta hizo que mi espalda se arqueara de sobremanera. Para cuando lo metió todo, el aire se había ido de mis pulmones, lo sujete de la nuca haciendo que me besara; comenzó a moverse, la cabecera de la cama chocaba una y otra vez con la pared

Era obvio que los vecinos nos habrían oído, pero no me importaba, de hecho uno diría que lo que yo más quería era que me estaban dando la cogida de mi vida. No faltaba mucho para que terminara, por lo que trato de salir, tuve que aferrar aun más mis piernas para hacerle saber que lo quería sentir hasta el final. Se movió mas rápido, rasguñe su espalda antes de correrme entre nuestros estómagos; casi al instante, el lo hizo dentro de mí. Cayo rendido encima mío, ambos tratábamos de controlar nuestra respiración –P-Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche… S-Si tu quieres- susurre en su oído

-Eso me encantaría-

.

.

.

Cuando desperté, el aun seguía en mi habitación, profundamente dormido, no pude evitarlo mirarlo fijamente; lucia tan tranquilo, uno nadie diría que ese tipo que estaba en mi cama era el mismo que trato de asaltarme la noche anterior. Pero algo atrajo mi atención, era olor al omelett que mama suele prepararme… Oh no –Pss, ey, despierta- susurre mientras lo movía. Apenas abrió sus ojos, volvió a besarme mientras me recostaba en la cama –N-No, espera… Mi mama llego a la casa-

-¿Qué? Pero si tú dijiste que llegaría al mediodía-

-¡¡Loki, cariño, ya está listo el desayuno!! ¡¡Y dile a tu novio que también baje a desayunar!!-

-… Creo que ya sabe que estoy aquí-


End file.
